


Dada

by A_New_Believer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Appearance of Alice | Tilly, Appearance of Robin | Margot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_Believer/pseuds/A_New_Believer
Summary: Hope gets confused as to which of these look a like’s is her father.





	Dada

“Killian, they’re here!”

“Be just a second!” He called back.

Emma, carrying Hope in one arm, opened the front door with the other, wearing a big smile on her face as she greeted their visitors.

“Hey!” Emma grinned, giving Rogers a one arm hug before turning and doing the same for Alice and Robin. “Glad you could make it.”

“Mum's gonna be a bit late. Are we the first to arrive?” Robin asked.

“Looks like it.” Emma grinned.

“ _Da_!”

Emma turned her head back towards the stairs, expecting to see Killian coming down the last of them to greet their friends. Instead she was greeted with an empty hallway and was momentarily lost. That was until she looked back around and saw Rogers looking a mixture of confused and amused as he stared down at the baby in her arms. Little Hope was stretching as far as she could manage, reaching her hands towards the man who looked so much like her father.

“Dada!” She repeated.

“Oh...” Emma realised. “She... She thinks your Killian.”

“Technically...” Robin mumbled until Alice nudged her into silence.

“That’s adorable.” Alice giggled.

Rogers took a step forward and ducked down so he was eye level with the young woman, grinning at her softly. “I’m not your dada, sweetheart.” He said. “I’m Uncle Rogers.”

Hope stared at him blankly for a moment. Then grinned and reached for him again. “DADA!”

“No, sweetie, Uncle.” Emma stressed.

Hope turned and stared at her mother before looking back at Rogers and reaching even more frustrated for him. “Da!”

“She is not going to be deterred.” Robin laughed.

“Not any time soon.” Emma chuckled, turning and calling back up the stairs. “Killian! You’re being replaced!”

“What?” Killian called back, confused.

“Come see!”

A minute later, Killian came stumbling down the stairs, still pulling on one of his best dress shirts and buttoning it as he climbed off the last step. He moved into the hallway to find Rogers holding Hope, bouncing the infant girl gently as she giggled and played with the collar of his leather jacket. It was all relatively normal and he wasn’t sure what Emma had meant until Hope spoke up again.

“Dada!”

Hope was just learning to speak and Dada had been one of her first words (a combination of papa and daddy), meaning it was also one of her most used words. Babies easily picked up on what made their parents happy and often went out of their way to repeat it in order to keep making them happy, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. However Hope had finally learnt that Dada was specifically for her father by this point and Killian was quite surprised to see Hope speaking to Rogers when she said it.

“What did I miss?” Killian blinked, walking over.

“You lost your daughter.” Robin grinned.

“I have not.” Killian said teasingly, jogging over. “Come here, Little Princess!”

He held out his arms and Rogers gave her over, allowing him to scoop her up and pull her into a soft hug. For a brief second, Hope had a big smile when she turned to face her father, but then the smile dropped as she looked suddenly confused. Then her confusion cleared and she smiled again.

“Dada.” She said cheerfully.

Rogers suddenly moved forward. “Just out of curiosity, mate.” He said, reaching forward and taking Hope from her father’s arms, turning her to face him again.

Once again, there was a split moment of confusion on Hope’s face as she looked up to find a man who looked exactly like her father, once again holding her. Then she said, just bright and softly as before; “Dada!”

Emma, Alice and Robin began laughing, watching as Hope quite cheerfully sat in Rogers arms. Then watched as Killian took her back, turning her around and tickling her lightly with his good hand.

“Dada!” Hope cried, once again smiling up at her father. Moments later, she was passed and turned back around to Rogers. This time her smile dropped slightly but didn't disappear as she said; “Dada.”

“Alright!” Emma laughed, stepping forward and taking Hope herself. “Enough torturing the poor girl!”

She bounced Hope gently, getting her laughing once more before turning her around on her hip so she could clearly see Rogers and Killian standing side by side in front of her. Hope’s smile stayed in place, but her eyes dimmed slightly as a clear look of confusion clouded her expression. She looked at the two grinning men for a minute, ignoring Alice, Robin and Emma stifling giggles in the background, before reaching towards her father.

“Dada!” She declared.

“Ha!” Killian boomed. “Lass knows who her father is.”

Before he could step forward to give her a soft kiss on her blonde head, the young girl turned her hand and reached towards Rogers as well. “Dada!” She declared, equally as cheerful.

“Or not.” Killian chuckled, dropping his hands to his side.

“Guess this really is the first time you’ve been together in front of her.” Robin noted.

“Guess it is.” Rogers grinned. “Don’t worry, mate.” He pattered Killian on the shoulder. “She’ll learn the difference soon enough.”

“Yeah, Uncle Rogers will be the one she goes to when papa upsets her.” Alice grinned, wandering off with Robin while Emma followed behind, laughing at her comment. Soon she was copied by Hope, who didn’t quite know why everyone was laughing but wasn’t about to be left out all the same.

One day she’d be told the story. Of course, by then she’d refuse ever mixing up her father and his Wish Twin, never admitting that sometimes, she still does.


End file.
